John H. Watson
frame|John H. Watson, dargestellt von [[Sidney Paget]] Dr. John H. Watson ist eine von Arthur Conan Doyle erdachte Figur, die als Freund und ständiger Begleiter von Sherlock Holmes auftritt. Werdegang Eingeführt wird Watson als John H. Watson M.D., ehemals Mitglied des Medizinischen Dienstes der Armee. Sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder sind beide bereits verstorben. Im Jahre 1878 erwirbt er den Grad eines Doktors an der Londoner Universität, läßt sich zum Militärarzt ausbilden, wird nach Indien und beim Ausbruch des Zweiten Afghanistan-Krieges nach Kandahar versetzt. Bei der Schlacht von Maiwand (27. Juli 1880) erhält er eine schwere Verletzung (in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot spricht Watson von einer Schulterverletzung, später ist es immer eine Beinverletzung). Während des anschliessenden Krankenhausaufenthalts infiziert er sich mit Typhus, so dass er schließlich aus der Armee ausgemustert wird. Er kehrt nach London zurück und lebt dort von einer bescheidenen Versehrtenrente. Im Frühjahr 1881 trifft er einen alten Bekannten namens Stamford und berichtet diesem von seiner bisher erfolglosen Wohnungssuche. Stamfort wiederum kennt jemanden, der nach einem Mitbewohner für eine Wohnung in der Baker Street sucht, sein Name: Sherlock Holmes. frame|left|Die erste Begegnung, dargestellt von [[Richard Gutschmidt]] Sherlock Holmes begrüsst den ihm bisher unbekannten Watson mit den Worten: "Sie sind in Afghanistan gewesen, wie ich sehe". Schnell werden sich die beiden einig und Watson zieht zu Holmes in die Baker Street 221 b. Watson, der von der ersten Begegnung an von Holmes' besonderen Fähigkeiten für Beobachtungen, Analysen und Schlussfolgerungen gefesselt ist, wird von nun an immer mehr mit den Eigenheiten seines Mitbewohners vertraut. Trotz intensiven Interesses an Holmes bleibt dieser für den Arzt zunächst aufgrund seines exzentrischen Verhaltens undurchschaubar. In den vielen Fällen an Holmes' Seite wird deutlich, dass er ein kompetenter Partner für den "beratenden Detektiv" ist: er ist gebildet, moralisch standhaft und tapfer; nur neben dem hochbegabten Holmes verblassen seine Fähigkeiten. Wie sein Schöpfer ist er Arzt und hat kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen miterlebt; Holmes Freund ist sowohl bei Gefechten in Indien, wie auch in Afghanistan verwundet worden - eine Verletzung aus dieser Zeit lässt ihn ein wenig Hinken. Watson ist der Chronist der Abenteuer des Meisterdetektivs; Doyle setzt ihn hierbei als "erzählerisches Ich" ein. Dr. Watson und die Frauen Durch sein angenehmes Äußeres scheinen sich die Frauen immer wieder zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Tatsächlich heiratet er zweimal. Seine erste Ehefrau ist Miss Mary Morstan, eine ehemalige Gouvernante und Klientin von Sherlock Holmes, in die er sich beinahe unmittelbar verliebt. Nachdem sie aus unerklärten Gründen verstirbt, zieht Dr. Watson wieder in der Baker Street ein. Er heiratet später erneut- dies wird allerdings nur am Rande erwähnt, seine neue Frau wird im Kanon nicht weiter erwähnt. Besonderheiten und Interessen des Doktors thumb|300px|right|Dr. Watson (links) begleitet Holmes, dargestellt von [[Sidney Paget]] *Bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot erwähnt Watson, der Geruch von starkem Tabak würde ihn nicht stören, da er selbst Navytabak rauchen würde. *Eine von Watson erwähnte Bulldogge, die er angeblich sein Eigen nennt, taucht niemals auf. *Watson liest sehr gern, so z.Bsp. die prächtigen Seegeschichten von William Clark Russell in Die fünf Orangenkerne. *Er ist Rechtshänder. In "Das gelbe Gesicht" untersucht Scherlock Holmes eine Pfeife. Die Pfeife ist auf der rechten Seite angesengt und Holmes schließt daraus, dass der unbekannte Besucher Linkshänder ist und seine Pfeife oft an der Gaslampe anzündet. Dr. Watson erklärt er dies folgendermaßen: "You hold you own pipe to the lamp and see how naturally you, being right-handed, hold the left side to the flame" (Halten Sie ihre eigene Pfefe an die Lampe. Sehen Sie, wie Sie als Rechtshänder natürlich die linke Seite an die Flamme halten). In der Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett hat er nicht von sich aus sein Kleingeld in der linken Tasche, sondern wird vom "delirierenden" Holmes aufgefordert sein Kleingeld in die linke Hosentasche zu stecken um mehr im Gleichgewicht zu sein, das lässt also keine Schlüsse auf seine Händigkeit zu. *Dr. Watson ist sehr an Pferderennen interessiert. In dem Fall Shoscombe Old Place bemerkt er auf die Frage seines Freundes Holmes, ob er etwas von Pferderennen verstehen würde, dass er seine halbe Verwundeten-Rente dafür ausgeben würde. *Dies ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum in Die tanzenden Männchen erwähnt wird, dass sich Watsons Scheckbuch in einer Schublade von Holmes befindet und nur dieser den Schlüssel dazu hat. Auch erfährt man, dass sich Watson regelmäßig mit einem gewissen Thurston trifft, um Billard zu spielen. *In dem Fall Der Vampir von Sussex erfährt man, dass Watson einst Rugby spielte. Aus dieser Zeit kennt er Robert Ferguson. Watson in den Verfilmungen In den ersten Sherlock-Holmes-Verfilmungen taucht Watson gar nicht oder nur am Rande auf. Nigel Bruce etablierte dann in den Filmen mit Basil Rathbone eine Figurenzeichnung, die Watson zum etwas dümmlichen und tolpatschigen Begleiter des großen Detektivs degradiert, wobei man sich fragen muss, warum ein solch hochbegabter und feinsinniger Mensch wie Holmes sich mit einem solchen Begleiter belasten sollte. Oft wurde diese Darstellung des Doktor kopiert, aber es gab auch Verfilmungen, in denen Watson als der von Conan Doyle beschriebene Begleiter und wirkliche Kollege auftritt. Interner Link *Dr.-Watson-Darsteller *Dr.-Watson-Sprecher *Dr. Watson (Film) *Dr. Watson (Baker Street) Kategorie: Kanon (Person) Kategorie: Pastiche (Person) Kategorie: Film (Person) Kategorie: Mediziner Kategorie: Autor/in